Miséricorde
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Ce fut Tony qu'il alla voir en premier. Après tout, le mortel lui avait proposé un verre, dans une autre vie. Même si la soif qui le taraudait aujourd'hui ne saurait être étanchée par les nombreux alcools du milliardaire, il n'avait pas oublié son offre. OS d'Halloween.


Ce fut Tony qu'il alla voir en premier. Après tout, le mortel lui avait proposé un verre, dans une autre vie. Même si la soif qui le taraudait aujourd'hui ne pourrait être étanchée par les nombreux alcools du milliardaire, une part de lui se souvenait de la façon dont Stark était venu à lui, sans armure, de son discours, bravache et risible, et de son courage, digne d'une meilleure cause. L'humain avait piqué sa curiosité, chose qui lui était rarement arrivée, dans cette vie comme dans la précédente.

Il avait retenu les leçons des erreurs commises lors de leur dernière rencontre et ne les commettrait plus. Il commença par désactiver Jarvis, ou Friday, peu importe. La tour rendue muette, toute aide extérieure coupée au milliardaire, Loki s'approcha de la forme avachie dans un canapé.

« Hé, Loki, l'accueillit Tony.

— Vous ne semblez pas surpris de me voir.

— Peu de choses me surprennent maintenant, sourit amèrement Tony. Ah, si, comment avez-vous désactivé Friday ?

— Magie.

— Évidemment. Ce n'est guère loyal mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Le mortel n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Il avait pris acte de sa présence mais cela ne semblait susciter chez lui ni inquiétude, ni colère. Loki sentait la situation lui échapper. Sa légère sensation de malaise s'accentua quand le milliardaire demanda :

« Combien de temps ?

— Pardon ?

— Combien de temps avant que vous ne me tuiez ? »

Loki ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

« Allez, Loki. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour faire de moi votre esclave aux yeux bleus, vous savez que cela ne marche pas et, d'ailleurs, vous n'avez plus le sceptre. Vous n'êtes pas non plus venu me convaincre de rejoindre votre camp de mon plein gré, je ne suis pas assez amer pour ça. En outre, il faudrait encore que vous représentiez encore un camp.

— Je-

— Vous êtes seul, Loki. Aussi seul que je le suis. La seule chose qui vous reste, c'est la rancœur et l'amertume. Pour vous, la vengeance est sans doute la dernière façon d'exister.

— Et à vous, que reste-t-il, Stark ?

— Une bouteille de scotch ? Et l'envie d'en finir, même si mon corps se révolte contre cette idée. »

Un instant, Loki se demanda si l'homme ne jouait pas la comédie de l'indifférence, tant il ne le reconnaissait pas. En arrivant à la Tour, il s'était attendu à retrouver l'humain qui l'avait autrefois défié, sans armes et sans protection. Une part de lui s'était réjouie à l'avance de leur nouvelle confrontation. Maintenant, face au fantôme avachi devant lui, il se sentait frustré. Quelle satisfaction y avait-il à vaincre un homme qui n'a plus envie de se battre ? C'était intolérable, il refusait d'être privé du plaisir de voir Stark lutter pied à pied avant de devoir s'avouer vaincu.

« Il y a des destins pires que la mort, Stark », énonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il fut satisfait de voir le milliardaire relever la tête. Enfin.

Sa satisfaction s'accentua encore quand il vit la surprise dans les yeux de Stark.

« Que...

Je viens de vous le dire : il y a des destins pires que la mort, j'en suis la preuve "vivante" si j'ose dire.

— Je ne...

— Thanos ne pardonne pas l'échec. Et il a une longue expérience des monstres », expliqua-t-il avec un rictus qui révéla davantage ses crocs.

Stark réagit vite, pourtant, mais pas assez pour Loki qui le cloua de tout son poids au canapé, appréciant le délicieux parfum de peur qui émanait du mortel. Il prit même le temps d'incliner le cou de l'ingénieur dans le meilleur angle possible avant d'amener lentement ses lèvres vers la peau de sa victime. Stark eut beau se débattre avec une ardeur qui ravit le vampire, Loki enfonça bientôt ses crocs dans la chair de son ennemi, appréciant autant le sang de Stark que sa volonté à le repousser.

Stark luttait toujours quand Loki commença à capter des images, floues, éphémères et violentes.

Un enfant de cinq ans, tenant une petite voiture à la main, frappé par un adulte manifestement en état d'ébriété. _C'est une perte de temps, Tony !_

Un jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume sombre, au bord d'une tombe, cachant ses yeux rougis par les larmes derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Un homme qui se réveillait en hurlant, une batterie à la place du cœur. Le même homme, discutant avec celui qui lui avait implanté la batterie dans la poitrine. _Alors vous êtes un homme qui a tout mais qui n'a rien._

Deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard, comme prêts à se sauter à la gorge. _Des gars sans rien du tout qui en valent dix comme vous._

Son propre frère, tenant Stark à bout de bras par la gorge. _Si tu n'avais pas joué avec quelque chose que tu ne comprenais pas..._

Les images commencèrent à se télescoper à un rythme aussi effréné que les battements du cœur de Stark se faisaient erratiques.

 _Parfois mes équipiers ne me disent pas tout._

 _Tu savais ?_

 _C'est mon ami !_

 _Il a tué ma mère._

 _Ce n'était pas lui ! Il était contrôlé par Hydra !_

 _Les Avengers sont ta famille... Howard Stark et son épouse Maria victimes d'un terrible accident de voiture..._

 _Tu savais ? Parfois, mes équipiers ne me disent pas tout... Cela ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé... Ma mère... Mon ami..._

 _Si tu as besoin de moi... Un homme qui a tout mais qui n'a rien._

Tout se mélangeait à présent, peur, détresse, culpabilité, colère, dans un maelström trop familier à Loki.

Le vampire recula légèrement et contempla sa proie. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses gémissements, assourdis. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de parler.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, Stark. Je vous ai pratiquement vidé de votre sang.

— Je n'ai pas mal, parvint tout de même à articuler l'humain, mais j'ai froid.

— C'est normal, Stark. La fin est proche.

— Je vais donc mourir dans mon canapé, après avoir servi de repas à un vampire alien ? Quelle fin glorieuse, si digne de moi... »

Loki sourit. Le sarcasme comme défense ultime, ce mortel ne manquait décidément pas de panache. Quel dommage que tout doive se terminer ainsi, avant d'avoir pu vraiment commencer. Il soupira. Stark allait mourir mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme rende son dernier souffle avant de se lever et de lui briser la nuque dans un geste miséricordieux.

« Partez en paix, Anthony. Ma fille vous guidera vers votre famille. »

Anthony ne subirait pas la transformation que lui n'avait pu rejeter. Il ne serait pas le premier soldat de son armée de zombies. Steve, Nat et tous les autres n'auraient pas cette chance.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Ne me demandez pas d'où ça sort, je n'en sais rien ! Joyeux Halloween !


End file.
